


Sentimentality

by Reciprocate



Series: Infinite's Redemption. [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: Memories of the past tormenting the mind. Nostalgia blinds, clinging to him like something he can't leave behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Contains homophobic slurs.

Footfalls pattered against the sand as his leaden, spindly legs dragged him towards the dock, freezing in place, the brisk breeze caressed his sore body and strands of waving hair while the wind buffeted in his ears. His heavy, slanted eyes locked on the red curled up wolf on the end of the structure.

The setting sun illuminated the contours of the wolf's frail body.  
It cast his shadow down the dock.

Failing to call out to him, Infinite fixated on the wolf.  
His stomach fluttered while bile built within his distorted gut.  
His breaths accelerated.  
His feet anchored.

Inhaling and holding it. His body and fogged mind relaxed. His legs carried him forward.

Infinite's boots rapped against the creaking planks as the waves thrashed against the support beams. He ceased his motions, sitting next to the wolf, Infinite rested his blistering, wavering arms behind him for support.

The wolf winced, covering his marred face with his quivering, bruised paws.  
Each cut oozed crimson along his messy fur: piercing Infinite's clipped, sunken heart.

_Those jerks._

"It's okay." Infinite head throbbed, he slid the back of his hand against his furrowed forehead, smearing the bitting blood and searing sweat. His sluggish, scorching breaths crawled out of his tight, aching chest. "They're gone." His dry mouth hung.

Peeking through the cracks of his fingers, the wolf's golden as the sun eyes glistened with pain while they met with Infinite's.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Infinite faced away, he'd glance at the wolf at times.

The wolf nodded, the side of his lip curled up, dimpling his marred cheek.

"Does...that happen often?" Infinite spat out the torrent of warm, welling iron.  
He wiped his lip as he stared where the sky met the sea.

Nodding again, the wolf rested his palms on his lap. He leaned forward as his head hanged and his shoulders dropped.

Infinite crossed his arms, he upturned his nose and shut his eyes.  
"Then I'll stop them." He grinned, peeking at the wolf.

The wolf's brows parted as his eyes rounded; the sun gleamed off of them.  
His raising ears and blissful smile filled Infinite's heart with joy and giddiness.  
He smudged the welled tears on the edge of his eye.

"So..." Infinite turned to him. "What's your name?" He tilted his head to the side.

Moving his quivering hands in odd gestures before suspending them by his chest, the wolf placed his palm on his chin. He halfway faced the beach and pointed at it and beckoned Infinite to follow.

_Okay...?_

Infinite stood, offering the wolf a hand up.

The wolf wrapped his hand around Infinite's as he heaved him up.

Dragging his laden, dull feet, Infinite's heavy pants crept from his crumbling lungs.

The perky wolf bolted to the end of the dock, standing by the sand and wagging his tail.  
When Infinite trekked to him, the wolf knelt, trailing his finger in the sand and spelling:

_Gadget._

"That's an awesome name."

Grooving the sand, Gadget spelled.

_wat is yours_

"The ultimate mercenary." Infinite crossed his arms, jutted his chest out, and raised his nose in the air.

Gadget blinked as his brows parted and mouth agape.  
_reel name_

"That is!"

_plese tell me_. Gadget clutched his palms together. His chin quivered as his eyes glistened.

Infinite's slanted eyes skirted as his posture wilted. His ears pinned back as his tail tucked.  
His clasped lips receded as potent, painful poignancy slaughter his joy.  
A bitter, biting prick punctured his tightened chest.  
He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
He tuned out the thoughts.  
Tensing up.

Gadget stared at him, his ears pinned back before his half-lidded eyes trailed away. He scrawled:

_wat can i call you._

He faux a playful smile.

"Infinite."

Gadget's playful expression returned. He kicked sand over his text and wrote:

_thank you, infanite._

He stared at Infinite, his meek smile stretched and dimpled his cheeks. He stood up, setting his palms on his battered chest before he extended his wavering fist out.

Infinite's eyes rounded and brows parted. He stared at Gadget's hand before he edged his towards Gadget's, he recoiled back before he fist bumped.  
He shut his eyes and toothily smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Infinite opened his eyes, staring at his distorted, curled up reflection in a murky lake.  
Fixating on the miscolored pupil with disgust, he tossed a pebble from the walkway dam into the water, contorting his image.  
He rubbed his gloved fingers against each other.  
His flatten ears twitched when a rock skipped across the surface before it plopped.  
"Do...you wonder...why people are mean?"  
He peeked up at Gadget, who readied another stone in his palm.

Gadget nudged his glasses up against his head. He flicked his bean like nose as he shrugged. He cocked his arm back and tossed the rock against the lake, grinning when passing his last one: the tip of his snaggletooth peeked from his upper lip.

"Is... it me?" Infinite rested his sweaty forehead against his quivering knees; his long, wavy strands of hair covered his face.   
He wrapped his dull arms around his aching legs and pulled them in towards his chest as his tail lapped around them.  
Each sluggish whimper wheezed while he inhaled the musty odor of the lake.

_It probably is..._

Shaking his head, Gadget peeked at him. His eyes slanting and lips receding.

The faint hums of the running water and sloshes of the lake droned.  
The waving glint of light flashed against the edges of the ripples.

Infinite raised his head, peeking through the gaps of the overhead branches, its leaves draped like a skirt, he stared at the clear sky.

Another rock skipped across the lack before it sunk into the abyss.

"Do...I..." Infinite raised his hands and laced his fingers between the twine of his hair.  
His heavy mouth dragged as the moisture welled in his eyes.  
"Look like a girl?" He peeked at Gadget.  
His heartstrings plucked.

Rummaging through his fanny bag, Gadget pulled out his phone, he rapped his fingers against it and showed Infinite:

_Why does that matter?_

Infinite lowered his head, his eyes narrowed and lips curled down. He sighed, scrunching up. "Is it bad?"

_It is, I am, it's why they say it_. He thought.

Gadget shook his head.

"Why do they say it?"

_They jealous_. Gadget typed more. _Your the most awesome person I know._   
He smiled as his fur and ears stood up while he wagged his tail. _I bet its because of your hair._ He paused, tapping his finger against his chin.   
_You look cute with it._  
His eyes trailed away while his phone wavered in his hands as he rested it against his chest.

"Thank you."

Gadget stared skyward, scratching the back of his head, his outstretched, toothy smile pressed against his rosy cheeks.

Silence besides the slosh of the water.

"Do..." Infinite paused, his words burrowed into his crumbling chest. "Your parents..." He stared at his reflection. "Nevermind." He shook his head.

Gadget typed, he showed Infinite:

_Do what?_

No reply.

Gadget scooted himself next to Infinite.

"Do...they..." He gulped. "Yell?"

Gadget shook his head.

"Call you...stuff?"

He shook his head again.

Silence.

Infinite's stomach contorted while bile welled: he clenched his teeth as his wavering brows furrowed.

"Hit you?"

Gadget's eyes rounded while he fixated on Infinite, his jaw hung.

Silence.

Infinite halfheartedly smiled before it faltered. "Do...you know..."  
He shut his searing eyes and sniffled to choke his whimpers. His clenched hands tighten.  
The cord of his aching heart tugged while it descended into the pit.  
His blistering breaths accelerated, escaping his quivering maw.  
The words crumpled and clawed within his throat.  
Ripping and riving his ruptured mind.   
Tears trickled down his cheeks.  
"What faggot means?"

No reply.

"They keep calling m-" Infinite's words snagged, he stared up at Gadget, easing his sore body.

Gadget rested his warm, soothing palm on Infinite's wavering shoulder.  
He sat next to him, lapping his arm around Infinite and pulling him into a gentle hug.  
Their tails rested against each other as they stared at the lake: basking in each other's presence.

Failing to find his words, Infinite crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrupt blunt pain. Cheeks cratering and dislocating jaw. Eyes opened, world spinning.

_Fuck._

Another sneak attack, striking his opposite cheek and shoes sliding against the slick mud.  
Frigid rain pelt down and beat against his bruised body as his shoulder's dropped.  
Sloshing his saliva, Infinite spat out blistering blood.  
His wavering, heavy hands balled.  
Half-lidded eyes searching.  
His spindly legs lurching.  
Body scrunched.

_Fuck, just block it out._

Infinite's right eye swelled, hindering his vision, his shallow breaths dashed from his aching lungs. He leaned forward and raised his numb, sluggish fist above his aching chest that he halfway twisted.

"Really?" Someone said.

Blinking, his disoriented vision recuperated: a hulking monster shrouded in darkness loomed over him while its void like face raked his mind.

_Keep up!_

Two cruel cackles came from behind the monster.

It peeked over its shoulder. "Think a weak ass faggot can fight?"

More cackles.

"C'mon." It jutted its chest out with its arms lowered by its waist. "Try me."

"Fuck off!" Infinite's lopsided body stumbled as he tripped over his weight.  
His heavy eyelids sagged and his searing jaw hung.

 _Why does it keep happening?_  
Tears welled on the edge of his eyes. He shook his head.  
 _I'm not weak._  
Seething, sharp rage surged through his veins.  
 _I'll tear them apart like everyone else._  
Crashing his boot into the mud, he launched himself forward: fist cocked back.  
 _I'll climb up this goddamn, fucking mountain. I'll be at the top and look down on them._

Infinite's fist lunged like a sword as it collided between the monster's chest and stomach, causing it to lurch forward, a toothy grin creased his muzzle and his slanted ears shot up while his tormented mind hushed as pain crept through his body when his chest bowed before he retracted his hand. _Don't fuck with me._

It held its chest, whimpering.

"Fuck..." Infinite panted. "You, you goddamn piece of sh-"

The whimpers turned to sardonic laughter.

Infinite's eyes rounded and pupils shrunk as he leaned his chest beck: crippling fright pinned his quivering legs.

The monster loomed over Infinite.  
It yanked him by his hair, lifting him off of his feet and suspending him in the air.

He stared at the void as an acute, stinging sensation ran along his throbbing head.  
His heavy eyes scurried away on the distant people that stared him with their voided faces. Visceral, vile hysteria slunk through his frigid hands.

Blunt pressure struck his chest. Gasping for air, lungs stifled. Vision mottled with black spots.

Infinite's body numbed.

Another strike.

His bleary, fading vision dragged to the people around.

_Help._

Another strike.

_Please help._

Another strike.

_...Please...anyone..._

Infinite whimpered from each faltering pant, escaping his dislodged jaw.  
His wilting eyes fluttered as the world spun and blackened.   
His limp body plummeted, his legs gave out as his knees collided against the freezing mud, arching his lopsided chest back, his weight pulled him under.

"Weak ass faggot."

_...Yeah..._

Slowly blinking, Infinite stared up at the dark grey sky as the rain poured down.

_That's what I am..._

" **HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHaha** hahahahahahahahahahah."

Infinite rolled on his chest. His quivering, aching body dragged as he lifted himself up with his spindly arms. Warm iron spilled from his gaping maw.  
His hair covered his face while his heavy, half-lidded eyes scurried side to side in search of help. Blistering streams of tears poured along his drenched cheeks.  
The burrowing twinge in his chest violated his crumbling heart.  
Their cynical, cruel cackles assaulted his pinned ears.

_I'm weak._   
_I'm weak._   
_I'm weak._

"Know your place, you filthy ani-"

Splash of a puddle. A flash of orange. The colossuses flailed.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Gadget clung to its back with an arm around the monster's neck as he pummeled its face in.

The monster lurched its body back and forth as they pivoted; it flung Gadget off of its back and slammed its foot onto the side of his face.

"Stop!" Infinite reached out, crawling towards his friend, his vision blackened. "Stop..." His voice dissipated. "Please stop..."

_No, please no._

Gadget curled up into a ball, he covered his face as the monster kicked it in.

Failing to save Gadget, Infinite's numb body crashed: he shut his eyes while their boots thrashed against the flesh.

Heavy pants and pouring rain.

Bones snapped.

Silence.

"Dude...I think...is he breathing?"

"Fuck him."

"...He's not moving..."

"So?"

"Man...oh fuck..."

"Stop being a bitch."

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Shut up!"

"You killed him."

Infinite's body froze: his heart tore.

"Bullshit."

"Fuck man, you killed him!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Fucking run, fuck, I can't...run!"

Three sets of heavy boots sloshed in the puddles before they faded into the distant.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more painful fucking silence.

_It's okay..._   
_He's okay, he is._   
_He's not...he can't, right?_   
_...Right...?_

Infinite's eyes crept open, he transfixed on the corpse.  
Quivering and whimpering, he dragged his worthless body.

No rising nor falling chest.  
No eye movement.  
No signs of life.

Gadget's body rested there like he's in a slumber: dreaming and waiting to wake up.  
His idle movement in a trance, waiting to wake up.  
Just sleeping, waiting to wake up.

"...Gadget...?" Infinite's words ruptured his chest. "Hey...C'mon..." His quivering finger nestled against Gadget's stiff one. "I'm right here." He clutched his palm, squeezing it. "...Gadget..."

No response.

His chest pounded.  
Biting chills surged down his spine.   
Crippling, cutting apprehension clotted Infinite's crumbling heart.  
 _It's your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT. **IT'S YOUR FAULT.**_  
His chin quivered as his words crawled.  
"I'm sor-"

Gadget coughed before spat out blood. He rolled onto his side and stared at Infinite.  
His golden as the sun eyes beamed with life through the spiderwebbed cracked glasses: caressing Infinite's heart and warding off the intrusive thoughts. His radiant, blissful, toothy smile shushed the misery.  
He thumbed up Infinite.

Infinite's head spun as the world blurred. His heavy eyes gave out while the void consumed him.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Infinite set his left foot forward, digging his heavy boot into the rubber tiles, his searing with rage eyes narrowed as he fixated at the plastic dummy.  
He angled his body halfway, raising his left, overhanging hand and clutching a wooden sword. He flicked his wrist backward and forwards as he titled the stick for downward cuts.

He lunged at the target like a rabid animal, continuously striking across the dummy's chest, he cocked his elbow back and swiveled his wrist to hit it with the underside of the sword.

Ceasing his action, Infinite placed the blade by his waist.

_Useless, slow, and weak._

He ran his wavering fingers up his sweaty, throbbing forehead and through his hair.   
He sighed.

A female voice spoke up, "Oi boss, you did great!"

_No I didn't._

Infinite sidelong glanced at his Jackal Squad that stood below the bleacher stand.

The one wearing a red beret clapped. "Ain't no one fucking with us!"

_Stop._

"Ye, boss, will be on top!" The one with a jelled mohawk and a green bandana wrapped around his head thumbed up Infinite.

_Not with me..._

Infinite shut his eyes and exhaled a purgative sigh.  
His ears twitched when shoes pattered against the mats.  
He halfway turned his body, eyes rounding and lighting up.

Gadget lapped his arm around Infinite, he nudged him into his chest, smiling.

Cheeks burning and heart pounding, Infinite lowered his head, his hair covered his face.  
He peeked at Gadget's beaming eyes through the strands. A soothing sensation slithered through his quivering body: the side of his pursed-lip quirked up.

_Stop it, he doesn't love you._

Gadget patted Infinite's back, he stepped away and typed on his phone before he showed him:

_I'm proud of you, you've come so far and it's amazing._

"Thanks..." Infinite's slanted eyes darted away but would peek at him.  
_He's not into you._  
The warm, benign sensation stifled.  
His words clung to his tongue.  
"You can go."

Gadget tilted his head to the side and raised his brows as he crossed his arms.

Infinite glanced at his squad before he faced Gadget. "See you home, okay?"

_Stop running from him._

Gadget's ears pinned back, his smile receded as his eyes pleaded for Infinite.  
He shook his head before he faux a smile.   
He wrapped his arms around him and he pulled Infinite into his chest.

Infinite's yearning arms idled by his waist. His cheeks burned as his eyes half-lidded and tense, aching body eased.

Failing to find his words, Infinite stared up at the ceiling.

"You can..." Infinite paused. "Let go."  
When Gadget stepped aside, visceral forlorn drowned Infinite's sinking heart.

Gadget waved him goodbye, he turned his back on Infinite, and headed towards the entrance: he peeked over his shoulder for a second before he pushed the door open and headed into the blinding light.

Infinite shut his glistening eyes, curling his fingers in and out while alternating between rotating his shoulders. He spoke under his breath, "Stop fucking up."

_You damn idiot._

"Boss, you okay?" The girl asked.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Infinite halfway crept his eyes open.

"Y-yes!" She saluted him and darted out of his sight.

Infinite glared at the one in the beret.

"Ah hell, c'mon. I busted my ass today."

"Spar with me then." Infinite's muzzle and brows furrowed as he flashed a slither of his fangs.

He recoiled back as his fur stood up. He averted his gaze. "I'll train with — — — ."

Infinite glared at the last lackey.

"In a sec, I just ugh." He paused, scratching the back of his head. "About the fox."

" _Wolf_."

"Err, yeah, wolf!" Sweat trickled by his wavering brow.

_Did I slip up?_

"Train first."

"I just...wanted to ask." He curled up, wrapping his tail around his legs.

Infinite sighed. " _After_." His stomach churned.

"It's real quick."

"No."

"Please." He clasped his hands together and placed them in front of himself.

" _Fine_." Infinite clenched his teeth while his brows furrowed.  
 _Dammit._  
Apprehension crawled up his spine as he stepped up to his squad member.  
The golden questioning eyes pricked his skin.

"Don't take this the wrong way..." He halfway turned away, staring off into the distant.  
"BUUUUUUUuuuuut _ttttttt_..." He paused, the silenced pierced Infinite's heart.  
Their eyes met while he smirked.  
"Is he..."

"No."

"I mean, you spend a lot of ti-"

"No." Infinite crossed his arms as he snarled.

"So he is-"

"I said no." Infinite loomed over him as he encroached into his space while his squad member leaned back with his hands up in the air.

"Oh...okay." The side of his lip quivered as sweat trickled down his forehead.  
"Just thought he's a squad member."

Infinite retracted a few steps away. He blinked.

"Guess it's personal?" He shrugged and raised his flat palms in the air.

Silence.

"I don't judge, men are hot."

Infinite's cheeks burned, he held his breath, mouth hanging.

"If you swing that way, it's cool." He winked. "He fancies you."

"S-shut it!" Infinite's fur bristled.

"Boss, don't be hard on yourself."

"I'm not like that." Infinite's lies racked his mind.

He raised a brow.

"W-what?"

"You're blushing." His eyes slanted.

Quivering in place, Infinite's sore chest tensed, he dropped his head in his sweaty palms when his warm ears slanted. "I-is it...obvious?" He gulped.

"Uh, duh!" He smirked.

Infinite's heart thrashed against his aching chest.

"Do you love him?" He reached out and rested his hand on Infinite's shoulder.

"I-I...ugh...ha...ha.ha..." Infinite sank his fangs into his lip, he peeked over his shoulders to see the two other gawking squad members. "Ha...ha...ha..hahahahahahah..." He covered his eyes.

"You...okay, boss?"

Infinite's mouth moved but his words clung to his throat before they fumbled out.  
"Is this love?"

"I think so? Kinda like movies!" He chuckled. "Hold on."

Infinite recuperated with deep breaths before arched his back and wiped his forehead as sighed. "What?"

"What about the plan?"

"What about it?" Infinite's fur bristled as his ears stood.

"Does...he change it?" He faced away and scratched the back of his head.

No reply.

"Boss?"

"No." The tantalizing intoxication dissipated.

Infinite shut his eyes before his heavy, searing breath slipped past his wilting lips.

_Sorry Gadget..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Come on..._

Infinite's eyes narrowed, sweat trickled down his tense, furrowed forehead.  
His body tensed as his fur bristled.

_Come on..._

He held his breath, palms shaky and sweaty.

_Got it!_

Infinite shot up from the couch, raising his hands aloft in triumph as the controller's cord smacked his muzzle.

Gadget joined him, smiling and clapping.

"Fuck, how long was it?" Infinite dropped his hands by his waist.   
His shoulders sagged as his body eased. He set the controller aside on the glass table and popped his aching, blistering fingers before he collapsed onto the couch.

Unzipping his fanny bag, Gadget pulled out his phone, he swiped it and stared. He raised three fingers.

" _What_?"

Gadget nodded.

"Seriously?" Infinite glanced outside, rays of dying sunlight filtered through the window's shutters and painted the room in a hue of orange, He slumped into the couch, crossing his arms. Stands of hair covered his face as he lowered his head.

Gadget nodded again.

"Man, I'm shit." Infinite snickered.

Gadget lifted the toy gun off of the glass table and popped a shot at the side of Infinite's forehead.

"The hell was that for?" Infinite halfway faced Gadget. He smirked.

A blissful smile dimpled Gadget's cheeks. His eyes locked with Infinite's for a moment before he faced the screen and typed: _What have I told you?_

"Ugh..." Infinite scratched the side of his forehead. "Stop...getting into fights?" His fangs peeked from his grin.

Gadget set his palm over his mouth, shut his eyes, and bobbed his head like he's laughing.  
He wagged his finger before he sat beside Infinite.

Heart skipping, Infinite's chest compressed and pounded. His cheeks burned as his eyes didn't budge while he gazed into Gadget's benign ones.   
The pleasant, smooth fur, begging to be touched; Gadget's welcoming stare melted all the pain away, silencing Infinite's tormented mind; Gadget's loving aroma plucked his heartstrings, taunting him  
.   
_He doesn't love me._

Infinite's eyes scurried as he leaned his head back and sighed.

Gadget nudged Infinite's shoulder to catch his attention. He showed him his phone:

_Stop being hard on yourself, you're awesome. ;)_

_No I'm not..._ Infinite thought.

He shrugged, peeking at the TV screen. "Huh?"

Gadget tilted his head to the side.

They both stared at the TV as the loading bar refused to budge; it idled with a quarter of it left. The console fans thrummed.

"Fuck beans..." Infinite set his sweaty palm over his eyes and dragged them down his muzzle.

Gadget stepped to the console in front of the TV and shut them off.  
He strolled back to the couch and plopped onto it. He typed on his phone and showed it to Infinite.

_Want to play something else?_

The side of Infinite's pursed lips quirked. He groaned as his body limped.  
"Kinda hungry." He faced Gadget with slanted eyes. " _Tacos_?"

Gadget set his finger on the bottom of his lip.  
He tilted his head back before he shook it.  
 _Burgers_.

"Tacos."

 _Burgers_. Gadget set his hands on his hip. His eyes slanted and brows knitted.

" _Tacos_." Infinite grinned, he set his palms on his empty, cramped stomach.

The succulent, tantalizing imagery of diced, greasy meat with fresh lettuce and strands of cheese taunted him: He licked his lips.

" _T-a-c-o-s_." Infinite chuckled.

Gadget rolled his eyes. He typed before he crossed an arm under his extended one.  
 ** _B-U-R-G-E-R._**

"Wrestle you for it." Infinite's grin stretched across his muzzle while is eyes rounded.

Waving his palms out in the air, Gadget, winced when Infinite tackled him.   
He grasped Infinite's wrist as he carried them over his chest.

"C'mon, show me what you got!" Infinite wiggled his flexed arms, his body edged towards Gadget's. His heart fluttered and flared when Gadget's cheeks flushed.

Gadget clenched his teeth as he shut his eyes.  
His quivering arms bowed when his back hitched: Infinite collapsed onto him, laughing.

"Mother FUCKING **_TACOS_**!" Infinite slipped his arms around Gadget and hugged him as their muzzles rested an inch from each other; Gadget's warm, damp breath brushed against his nose while their soft, soothing bodies compressed; the honey scent tickled his nose: Infinite faced away, his quivering cheeks burned as he lifted himself off of Gadget. "Sorry." His head dipped between his shoulder. His hair covered his face.  
_Way to almost fuck everything up. He doesn't love you. No one does._  
His tail tucked between his legs as his ears flattened.

Silence.

A foam dart smacked Infinite's forehead.

"Hey!" Infinite brows came together while his muzzle furrowed.

Gadget wagged his finger in the air while he showed Infinite his phone.

Infinite's eyes narrowed as he read the text.

 _Don't be hard on yourself_. You're an amazing person and I'm here for you.

Running his hand through his hair, Infinite scratched the back of his head.   
He averted his gaze while his clasped lips receded.

Gadget rapped against his phone before he showed it.  
The screen blinked to black.

"It's dead."

Gadget stared at the screen, his eyes rounded and mouth hung.   
He clicked his tongue and set the device to the side.  
His shoulders dropped and he scratched the side of his head.

" _So_...about those tacos."

Silence.

"Want to go out or...make some?" Infinite tilted his head towards the kitchen.

Gadget's eyes trailed away, scanning the room.

"Well?"

Silence.

Infinite crossed his arms and legs. The side of his lips curled down against his cheek.  
"Making them?"

Gadget shut his eyes, opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out while he pointed at it.  
He raised his hands like he's holding a burger as he shook them.

"How are you not tired of 'em?" The thought of a burger manifested, Infinite shuddered.

_They're just grease and bread, unlike a taco._

Gadget rolled his eyes, he set his fist on his hip and glared at Infinite.   
He shook his head.

"Spaghetti?"

_Better not say no._

Gadget leaned his head back, shutting his eyes, he tapped his finger against his chin for a moment.

 _Come on..._  
Sweat trickled down Infinite's creased forehead.  
His heart ebbed as his round, glistening eyes wilted.  
No reply.  
Time crawled.  
Infinite's palms quivered.  
His tail curled.  
Silence.  
He froze in place when Gadget raised his finger in the air.

Gadget placed his finger against his lips before he stared at Infinite: bitter ire sheened within his eyes, his stoic expression pierced Infinite, and his cute, jutting snaggletooths suspended in the air as he opened his mouth.

Infinite leaned forward.  
He blinked.  
His breaths shallow.  
 _Please, please, please._  
Gadget extended his finger up in the air.  
The world stopped.  
Sweat plummeted along Infinite's forehead.  
His ears slanted.

Gadget tilted his head back: he farted.

" _Disgusting_." Infinite covered his nose and fanned in front of himself.

Covering his grin while bobbing his head, Gadget set his palms on his hips as he leaned forward and slapped his thigh. He lifted himself upright and shrugged.

"Who's cooking?"

Gadget pointed at Infinite before he shook his finger.

" _Rude_." Infinite crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and faced away as he huffed.  
He peeked at Gadget while he headed towards the kitchen.

Pots rattled and clanked against each other before the faucet ran.  
The fridge's door swooshed open while its cooler thrummed; plastic bags rattled.   
The stove knobs clicked.

"Need help?" Infinite turned to Gadget, he received a nod.  
 _...Fuck..._  
He groaned as his shoulders dropped. He dragged himself towards the kitchen's jutting counter and stepped by Gadget. "What do you need?"

Gadget pointed to the cutting board with bagged vegetables.

Infinite whistled. "Sheesh, it's not a date." His heart fluttered.

Gadget raised a brow, cupping his palm on his chin. He halfway turned his head as his soothing smile dimpled his cheeks.

"W-what" Infinite's palms sweated, he set them up by his chest and wrung his hands as his eyes darted away.

_Don't play with me like this._

Gadget set his hands by his heart and curled his finger to form one: he pointed at Infinite.

Infinite's brows twitched, he faced away and rummaged the drawer. His hair shrouded his view from Gadget. He peeked at his crumpled up sleeping bag, his belonging scattered around it: a string of his heart plucked as he swallowed his guilt.

_Don't forget._

He pulled out a thick knife sheathed in plastic and pulled it out, staring at his reflection.  
 _You fucking asshole._  
He pulled out a red pepper and cut into it.

Gadget tapped Infinite on the shoulder. His hands below his muzzle, fingers curling and freezing in place. He pointed at Infinite and then brushed his middle finger by his heart before placed his palm on his chest.

Infinite blinked, staring at him. "Something about you, me, and feelings?"   
He received a vigorous nod. "Well yeah I do, we're family."  
He faced away, his hurt plunged into the void as his nauseous stomach churned.  
He set the knife aside.

Waging his finger and shaking his head, Gadget's brows furrowed.

"What?" Infinite's eyes slanted while he averted his gaze. A potent prick punctured his skin.

The water in the pot seethed.

Gadget set his quivering palm on the side of his sweaty forehead, sliding it across, he froze in place. He pointed at Infinite's belongings, his own head, and Infinite.

"What...?" A frigid chill coursed through Infinite's striken veins.

_He can't know, no fucking way._

Gadget pointed at Infinite, his stuff, and then the door: his ears slanted as his eyes wilted and lips curled down. He set his hands on his heart and extended them towards Infinite.  
Anguish gleamed in his eyes.

_No fucking way, how?_

"Who told you?" Infinite's fur bristled, he clenched his teeth and fist.

The pot boiled.

Gadget set his soft, warm paw on Infinite's aching, tightening chest before he set it on his: Gadget's flushed cheeks and quivering, clasped lips soothed Infinite's frisson, rived mind as he stepped closer to Infinite and laced his fingers with his while they gazed into each other's glistening eyes before Gadget lowered his and his glasses slid down.

Infinite turned away, escaping Gadget's grasp. "Stop fucking with me."   
His tail curled up as his ears stood.

_He doesn't, he wouldn't, would he? No..._   
_You're a piece of goddamn shit._   
_No one will ever love you._   
_You weak piece of shit._

His fingers popped while his fist tighten and blood simmered.  
His mouth moved as the words tangled in his throat, lacerating it.  
Each laden breath crawled from his crumbling, crushed chest.  
Welled tears trickled down his blistering cheeks.

The water boiled over.

"...I don't love you..."

_I'm sorry._

Silence.

Gadget clicked the stove off and took the pot off of the burner.  
Running his hand through his head fur, he shrugged before his shoulders collapsed.  
He stared at the ground for a moment, his half-lidded eyes sheened from the moisture.

_You fucking asshole! You're such a piece of shit!_   
_What the fuck are you doing! Why are you so weak!_

Hands trembling. Heart sunken and severed. Bitter silenced clutched them.

Infinite's nose flared.  
His clenched fist quivered.  
His mind hushed.  
His heart stopped.

"I'm so-"

Gadget waved his limp hand through the air, he slipped past Infinite and headed towards a hallway conjoined with the kitchen. A creak of a door stabbed Infinite's ears before it slammed.

Welled blistering tears poured down his cheeks as he lowered his head and sniffled.  
His wilting, wavering eyes seared. Each leaden breath stung his throat.  
 _Why are you so fucking weak?_  
"Why am I fucking up...?"  
Simmering ire stoked.  
 _Are you scared of love?_  
His chest tensed while his heart beats dwindled.  
"He can't...why would he?"  
He hugged himself.  
"Not with." He paused. "...someone like me..."  
He stared at his belongings before the door. He peeked over his shoulder towards Gadget's room. _I can't be with him. I have to leave_ His throbbing forehead furrowed.  
"Son of a bitch..."

He stood in silence.

Infinite paced through the walkway, heading to the door on the very end.  
Raising his hand, he suspended it in the air before he sighed: he knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

"Gadget...hey man..." Infinite lowered his head. He twisted the knob to find it's locked.

Nothing.

"Can we please talk?" A bitter chill surged through his heart.

No reply.

"Please? I'm sorry," his voice faltered, "Don't do this to me..."

No response.

"I'm sorry okay?" Infinite set his hands on his chest, wringing them.  
"I didn't mean it...I was..."  
His words snagged in his throat.   
_No more lies._ He sighed.  
"...I'm scared of losing you..."  
His burning nose twitched.  
"I'm scared of us falling apart."  
"I'm scared that I'd never see you again."  
His chin quivered as his heart poured.   
"I love you more than a friend or family."  
He paused to catch his breath.  
"Everyday I wanted to be with you...because I don't feel alone when I am."  
"I just...I have to..." Infinite's ears flatten. "Find myself..."  
"So I don't fuck up with you."

No reply.

"Please..."

Gadget's muffled footfalls rapped against the floor, the door's lock clicked and his steps distant themselves from Infinite.

Infinite crept the door open, peeking through the crack.   
He stared at Gadget on his mattress on the floor, curled up like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. "Hey..."

The bitter rage of Gadget's narrowed eyes sheened as he glared at Infinite.   
He sniffled, wiping his hand to remove the moisture.

Silence.

"Is it...okay if I..." Infinite set his hand on his arm. "Come in?"

Gadget faced away.

"Hear me ou-" Infinite froze in place when Gadget waved his hand through the air.  
"Please?" He reached out, his fingers curling inward as Gadget ignored him.  
"Gadget..." He froze once Gadget halfway faced him: Infinite gulped.  
He clenched his leaden fist and set it on his aching chest, rotating it encircles.  
He paused. "I...don't know much, but..."  
Infinite pointed at himself before he crossed his arms in an X shape and extended his wavering palm out towards Gadget.   
Moisture welled on the edge of his glistening, bleary eyes; his breathy sniffles caressed his lungs. His daunted, dying heartbeat when he noticed a faint smile crease Gadget's lips.

Silence.

Gadget shut his eyes and wiped away the tears along his cheek.  
He rose from the bed, his lopsided chest supported by his arm, he gazed into Infinite's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Infinite's voice wavered, "For being...weak." He sat on the mattress, crossing his legs, he rested his hands on his lap.

Leaning in towards Infinite's muzzle, Gadget rested his an inch from his.   
Gadget's sultry breaths brushed against his fur, dampening it, his pleasuring, savory pants caressed Infinite's lungs as he shuddered.

"G-Gadget..."

They stared at each other as neither budged.

Their wet noses bumped against each other.  
Infinite's heart skipped as his breaths accelerated.  
All the anguish and agony hushed when Gadget tilted his head to the side, and his soft lips pressed against his. Frigid chills bolted through Infinite's tensed body before he shut his heavy eyes. They collapsed onto the bed, wrapping their arms around each other while entwining their legs: their sweaty bodies nuzzled.  
A teeming, ecstatic ecstasy enticed Infinite's lower half.

Parting from one another, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Ever...kissed?" A blissful grin stretched across Infinite's muzzle.

Gadget turned away, he sunk his fangs into his lip.

"Hey." Infinite cupped his hand on Gadget's muzzle and nudged it up by his.   
"Just relax, okay?" He licked the side of Gadget's cheek. "It's all about you."  
He edged his lips towards his and he embraced him, gazing into each other's yearning eyes. His fangs tugged on the jutting flesh before his tongue penetrated.  
Gliding it along Gadget's teeth, Infinite pulled his head back, wallowing in Gadget's pants. "How's it feel?"

Gadget's tail brushed against Infinite's thigh. His outstretched, blissful smile dimpled his cheeks as shut his eyes and nodded.

"Good." Infinite shut his eyes and leaned forward for a kiss: his lips touched Gadget's rough paw pad.

_Oh shit?_

Waging his finger, Gadget pointed at Infinite before he raised his thumbs and rubbed them together like they kissed.

Infinite blinked. "Err...what?"

Gadget rolled his eyes, he made a hole with one hand and shoved other's finger in and out of it.

"Have...I fucked before?" He received a nod. "No."

Silence.

"What?"

Gadget pointed at Infinite's lips, he smothered his fingers together and rubbed them up and down.

"Kissing?" Infinite received an energetic nod. "Ughhhh..." His wilting eyes evaded Gadget's while his beating heart ebbed. "A friend...?" He toothily smiled as he stared at him.

_Please don't be piss._

A drawn-out inhale sucked through Gadget's teeth before he exhaled.

"G-Gadget?" Infinite's body quivered.

_Ah...shit..._

Gadget rolled himself onto Infinite, pinning him to the mattress with his lower body and resting on his knees. He placed his hands by Infinite's splayed out hair and erected ears.  
Trailing his claw down Infinite's twitching nose to his tense neck and stopped on his beating chest, poking it.

He pointed at his own chest before he leaned back: he used his fingers in a walking gesture, crossed his arms in an X shape, and wrapped his arms around Infinite as he squeezed him.

_Damn...it..._

Infinite lapped his arms around Gadget, brooding, he tightened them around him and pulled him into his chest as he lowered his head besides Gadget's.  
His words clawed his way out of his aching throat.  
Hanging on the tip of his tongue: he whispered.  
"I have to."

No reply.

"I..." The piece of shit shut his mouth.

Gadget's body quivered, he sniffled as his frigid tears grazed Infinite's slacking cheeks as his shoulders collapsed.

Their grasp tighten. Hearts pounded. They cried into each other.

"I have to prove myself."  
 _Liar._  
"I have to make it perfect."  
 _...Disgusting liar..._  
"I have to for you."  
 _You fucking lying coward._  
"Because...I'm not strong enough..."

Gadget's lifted himself, looming over Infinite, his trickling tears blotched Infinite's fur.  
He shook his head, eyes pleading and lips quivering.

"I promise I'll be back. Stronger too."

He undid his scarf, extending it in his palm towards Gadget.   
"Promise to not forget."

Gadget stared at it, he raised his hand by Infinite's.

Their fingers laced as they clutched their hands together.

Failing to hold on: their hands separated

Infinite shut his heavy eyes as the world exfoliated to the void.  
His guttural breaths struggled to fill his aching lungs with air.  
The numbed pain returned, his leaden body collapsed.  
Blistering crimson oozed from his gashes.  
His severed mind fogged from the pain.  
His heart sunk.  
Nothing.

"I love you. Thank you..." He paused to catch his breath. "For everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Crashing shoes against the gravel rung in the worthless piece of shit's ear.

Soft thin arms wrapped around his body, carrying him.

Frigid tears flooded against his chest.

His eyes crept open, the sun's ray flashed, a familiar, blurry stark figure pressed him against his chest.

Failing to find his words, he whimpered.

His head spun: slumber beckoned him as he stepped into the dark.

_Thank you for never letting go._


End file.
